Best Friends Forever?
by tootsierollz125
Summary: Janaella Philigrea was expelled from Beauxbatons. She is now enrolled at Hogwarts. She soon befriends Hermione Granger and everything seems okay. But, when she falls for Ron Weasley, will it tear everyone apart?
1. Just The Beginning

Jana slipped through the doors to the Great Hall just in time. Her parents had insisted on driving her, and so she was late. She took a seat on a bench with a sign that read "Unsorted Students". An old wizard began his speeches and before she knew it, her name was being called by an aging witch whom people were calling Professor McGonagall.

"Janaella Philigrea? Are you here?" Blushing, Jana headed to the chair by whom McGonagall was standing. "Let's get you sorted, then" the witch said, motioning for Jana to sit down. The hat was barely lowered onto her head when the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. She went to sit down at the end by herself when she noticed a brown, bushy-haired girl was smiling and motioning for Jana to sit over with her. Shyly, Jana obliged. The girl was sitting with a brown-haired boy with thick glasses who looked rather kind. And then she spied him. That red hair, those blue eyes, his innocent grin. Jana just HAD to get to know him.

The sound of the girl's voice broke her concentration. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Gryffindor house, Janaella! Oh, and this is Harry Potter..." She pointed to the boy with glasses. "And this is Ron Weasley." Hermione pointed to the hot redhead. "Oh, you guys can call me Jana. It's much easier. " She said sweetly. " I just transferred from Beauxbatons. I'm in sixth year. You?" "Sixth year." they all said in unison. Jana giggled and clapped her hands together. "Perfect! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!" She sat down next to Hermione and began chatting with them. "Have you ever played Quidditch?" asked Harry. "Yes! I absolutely LOVE Quidditch!" she exclaimed. Ron then said, "Well, someday you should check us out. Me and Harry are on the house Quidditch team." "I will, for sure." Jana said.

With these new friends, Jana expected the year at Hogwarts to go pretty well.


	2. Picking Partners for the Party

Jana slowly rises from her bed. She rubs her eyes and looks around. No one else is there. She looks at the calendar: November 8. All of a sudden, Ron, Harry, and Hermione appear at the door.

"You ready, Jana?" asked Harry. Jana said, "I'll be right down. Wait for me in the common room." As the three figures retreated, Jana got dressed. She picked out a lavender cashmere sweater with a J in the right-hand corner, a pair of faded jeans with sparkles, a pair of comfortable lavender sneakers that matched her shirt, and overtop of it all she put her school robes. Suddenly, she took them off, remembering that there were no classes on Saturday, except for Charms. But Charms wasn't till around 4:00.

She grabbed a jacket and hat and ran down the stairs to meet her friends.

Once she came down the stairs, she almost collided with Parvati Patil. "Oops, so sorry, Pavita!" she exclaimed. "Its... Parvati." Parvati mumbled. Jana could never say Parvati's name right. "Good morning, Jana!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging Jana. "Ron and Harry have Quidditch practice at 6, so they won't be joining us for our walk. But, we've all been invited to a party in the vacant classroom near Transfiguration at 7. I figure that you two will be done practice by then, right?" she said, looking at the boys. "Probably." said Ron. "Ok, but we have to pair up. Lavender said that it must be a boy and a girl together. I guess I'll let you boys pick which one of us to partner with. Hmm, how about Harry first?" Hermione said.

"Um, I guess I pick Jana." Jana was looking out the window, so she didn't even hear Harry's choice. "Jana? Did you hear me? Earth to Jana!" Harry yelled, spinning Jana to face him. Her face turned bright red. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" she said, confused. "I said," Harry exclaimed, "that I choose YOU as my partner for Lavender's party!" "Oh! Thanks, Harry!" Jana said, hugging Harry. But secretly, she was upset by not being Ron's partner.

"So that leaves us, Hermione." said Ron. "Ok, cool." she said, but inside she was exploding. Finally! An evening paired with her crush! Thank you, oh cosmic matchmakers!

"Let's go. We don't want to miss breakfast!" said Hermione. Hermione and Harry ran to the door, but Ron grabbed Jana's shoulder and said, "Um, Jana, can I talk to you?". "Ok." she said. "Guys, we'll meet you there!" said Harry. "We're starved. We'll save you seats!"

Once Harry and Hermione had left, Ron spoke up. "Um, well, what would you say if I, um, asked you to switch partners? Like, you know, you go with me instead of Harry to Lavender's party?" He waited for an answer. "Well, Ron..." Jana began. "You know I'd love to, but, it's just, well, Harry chose ME. And I don't want to make him feel bad. Y'know?"

Once she finished, she felt awful. Ron had a hurt look on his face. Suddenly, it turned to a scowl. "Fine." he said coldly. "See how I care!" And so he stomped off to the Great Hall.

Jana could not enjoy her pancakes knowing that she had just turned down the opportunity of a lifetime: the opportunity to go to a party with her crush Ron Weasley.


	3. Lavender's Party

BRIEF AUTHORS NOTES

There has been some confusion about the crushes in this fanfic. Just to clarify things, I made this crush chart.

CHAPTERS 1-3 CRUSH CHART

Jana-Ron

Hermione-Ron

Ron-Jana, Hermione

Harry- Cho

Draco- Jana, Lavender

Pansy- Draco

Cho- no one yet!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me. Jana is a made-up character and belongs to me, jerseygurlhermioneXOXO15.

WARNING: This chapter may be very weird. If you decide to read it, don't say I didn't warn you! Also, some unpleasant language may be used. Also, it is rather long.

After dinner, Draco Malfoy decided to take a walk. Trailing behind him were his two faithful goons, Crabbe and Goyle. He suddenly saw Granger and that forlorn-looking Beauxbatons transfer student. The Beauxbatons girl was pretty, he had to admit. But she was friends with Weasel, Mudblood, and Potty. He couldn't make a move.

Yet.

The Gryffindor quartet was standing by the lake, chatting with Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley, and Angelina Johnson. They, Ron, and Harry were in a heated discussion about Quidditch, seeing as they are all on the Quidditch team.

"No, Bell, the Snitch is not an animal. It is a ball, and it wins us most of the matches. Be thankful for it."

"I think that the Quaffle is the most dangerous ball. Those things hurt when they hit you."

"Seeker is the hardest position. You have to be fast and have keen eyesight. No offense, Potter."

"None taken, Spinnet. I just hope that that bug butt of yours won't make the broom crack in half."

"Hey! That's not nice Harry! Apologize to Alicia!"

"What? It's true! She has an abnormally large tush."

"And it's very comfortable to me. It's like having a little extra padding. No problems there."

"It's probably rather comfy when she sits on you."

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't swallow you up first."

Howls of laughter erupted from the girls and hoots from the boys.

"Okay, can we get off the subject of Alicia's butt?" someone said. They noticed Ginny Weasley standing with Jana and Hermione. All three had scowls on their face.

"Aw, c'mon ladies, we were just having a bit 'o fun."

"Just to finalize things, what gives you the right to stare at my derriere?"

"Aww, Leesh, we can't help it. It's just there, right in our faces. And when you walk, it goes _boing, boing, boing_!"

"Omigosh!" Katie shrieked as she looked at her watch. "It's 6:22! We're late for Quidditch practice!" They all rushed off towards the Quidditch pitch.

"See you later!" Ron yelled to the three remaining girls.

"Okay," Hermione said, "now we can get ready for the party. Let's go, Jana!" She grabbed Jana's hand and they took off for the Gryffindor common room.

Jana had no clue what Hermione was up to, so she went along with her. Soon, they were up at the boys' dormitories. Hermione was searching through Harry's trunk until she pulled out a wrinkly, folded piece of parchment. Hermione whispered to Jana, "Never tell ANYONE about this. Filch will have all of our heads if he finds out. Well, here goes." She pulled out her wand, tapped the parchment, and uttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment then became a map. Jana read the cover slowly and aloud. "Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map. Huh? Marauder's Map?" Jana was curious. "Shhh!" Hermione said. "We have to sneak to the Room of Requirement. Come on, let's go!" They went together and stopped on the seventh floor in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by a bunch of trolls. There was a blank stretch of wall on the other side of the corridor. "Ok, Jana, think hard about needing somewhere with really nice outfits to get dressed for the party at. Pace the wall with me 3 times. Let's go." Hermione said and the two started pacing. Sure enough, after the 3rd time, there was a large oak door. They went inside and saw a ton of beautiful clothes. "Well, Jana," Hermione said as she picked up a blue jean sparkly miniskirt, "this is the Room of Requirement. You like?" She tossed the mini to Jana and she tried it on, along with a cute blue off-the-shoulder top with Hawaiian flowers on it. "I'm ready." Jana said.

Soon after, Hermione exited the Room of Requirement and the door disappeared. They walked down the stairs, laughing. Suddenly, they ran into Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang talking. "Hi guys!" Cho said. Pansy looked the girls up and down. "And exactly _where_ are you coming from?" she asked quizzically. "We were trying to find Lavender to ask her what music she's gonna play at the party tonight." Jana smoothly answered. "Oh, we just spoke with her not too long ago. She's playing some Muggle stuff. It sounds okay. Well, we've got to get ready. See you guys there!" Cho said and she and Pansy ran off to the 5th floor. Jana and Hermione continued to the 3rd floor.

They got to the Gryffindor common room. "Alohomora." Jana breathed. "All right girls, hurry in." said the Fat Lady. Ron and Harry were bickering on the stairs to the boys' dormitories. "Here, hide." Hermione said and dragged Jana down behind a couch. Ron and Harry sat down. "I wonder where those two nitwit women are at." said Ron impatiently. "They're only three minutes late, Ron. Chill out." came the nonchalant voice of Harry. "Well, another two and I'm leaving. I don't want to miss anything. You know, I bet they ditched us and are hiding in some broom closet, giggling their silly brains out, or they're already at the party, gossiping and having a jolly good time." Ron continued, sounding annoyed. Hermione and Jana whispered, "Five, four, three, two, one, CHAAAAAAARGE!!!"

The girls jumped over the couch and onto the boys. "Bloody hell!" Ron said. "You gave us a horrible scare." "Enough bickering, guys. Let's go!" Hermione said.

The four stepped into the vacant classroom. Awe struck Jana as they all made their way through the crowd. A Muggle dance song, "Lose My Breath", was blasting loudly. You could see a glamour bewitched on the door to keep out teachers and an Apparition block. "Jana, can I talk to you again?" Ron said and seized her wrist to keep her from escaping while pulling her towards a corner. "Um, okay. You guys go on. We'll be with you in a sec." Jana said. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked, turning to face Ron. Ron hesitated, his face burning bright crimson, and finally said, "Janaella Philigrea, I think I'm in love with you." And then he kissed her. Glee filled her body and so she could barely breathe. Suddenly, he jerked backwards. "Damn... Jana, I'm so sorry... I can't do this." he rasped and hurried off.

Still standing in the corner where he had left her, Jana was partly shocked, partly bewildered, and partly furious. I mean, who flees from a kiss after pronouncing their love? This was wrong. Her whole night was royally screwed up. Jana went to go get herself some soda. She went to the refreshment table and turned just in time to see Hermione and Ron making out! She was utterly furious. How could he! She turned to the first guy she came across and planted a big French kiss on him. She had hoped that it was Harry, but it seemed that luck was not on her side that night. As she pulled away, she gasped in horror. The face that came into view was none other than everyone's favorite slimy Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Ashamed and disgusted, Jana fled the room, not even looking back. Harry saw her and was in close pursuit. She fled to the Astronomy Tower, flung herself on the floor, and cried her eyes out. Soon, Harry was knelt beside her, patting her hair and saying, "There, there Jana. Don't cry." But Jana knew he was disgusted with her. She had kissed one of his sworn rivals. Jana spent a good deal of the night, crying an holding onto Harry for dear life. Before she blacked out, Harry was helping her into the common room and lying her down on one of the sofas. That was all she remembered of the dreadful night.


	4. Illness, Friendship, and Drama

Thanks to all who reviewed! Especially thanks to...

**Ghost of Allknowing**- You rock! Thanks for reviewing every chapter and keeping with the story!

Also, don't forget to read my songfic, Since U Been Gone. (That is, if you haven't already.)

Well, the moment we've all been waiting for... CHAPTER 4!!!!!

(Sorry, I'm feeling a little random today)

WARNING: Chapter May Be A Bit Short!!!

Also, some strong language used.

* * *

Chapter 4- Illness, Friendship, and Drama 

For about a week after the party, Jana faked a stomach flu and stayed in the hospital wing. Ron constantly tried to visit her, but Madam Pomfrey sent him away. The only visitors allowed were Harry, Ginny, and once Hermione. After Hermione's visit, Madam Pomfrey banned her because she got Jana and herself all in an uproar.

It had been about 4 days since the party. Hermione came in around 6 PM. "Jana..." she said softly. Jana shifted her gaze from out the window to Hermione's curious face. "Are.. are you alright?" Hermione inquired.

There was a moment of undisturbed silence. "Hermione, you can't be THAT thick! You REALLY think I'm alright??" Jana screeched. "I saw my BEST FRIEND and my OTHER BEST FRIEND making out!! And, not to mention, it's kind of obvious that I'm TOTALLY crushing on Ron! And now I've got a stomach flu that makes me retch every hour-and-a-half! You call that alright? I call it TORTURE!!! Now, get out of here, and so help me, if you don't I can't be held responsible for my actions!!" Hermione looked like she was about to start bawling. "But, Jana..." she stammered. "Madam Pomfrey! Please remove this girl!" Jana yelled. Madam Pomfrey rushed in. "Okay, you heard her. Out!" she said, pushing Hermione out the door. "OUT! OUT! OUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!"

Harry came in a few moments later. He went up to Jana. "What's going on? Why is Hermione being kicked out bawling her eyes out and repeating the words 'I didn't know'? Jana?" She picked her head up and Harry saw silent tears streaming down her face. 'Oh, no, not again. What's with women and crying?' Harry thought as he went to console his friend. "Jana, don't worry. Things will work out." he said.

Jana was scheduled to go back to the dormitories for a day of rest before resuming her regular class schedule again. She got to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories and saw on her bed a stack of homework. "Oh no, homework!" She said. But, when she went to complete it, there was a note on top. 'Jana: Don't fret. All your homework is done. Hope you feel better. Love, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, your Best Friends Forever.' Jana smiled. Why had she been so harsh on them? They truly DID care!

"Guys! Guys!" Jana yelled as she ran down to meet them after Potions about 3 weeks later. "Guess what? My mum says that you can all visit over the Winter Holidays!"

Harry smiled and said, "Sure. Anywhere's better than the Dursleys."

Hermione hesitated and said, "Well, I guess I could come for a FEW days."

Ron blushed and said, "I'm not sure. I'll have to owl Mum about it." But Jana knew that Ron's mother wouldn't mind, he was just finding an excuse not to go. "Ron, it's okay if you don't want to come. I won't mind. Really." she said kindly, but was kind of hurt. "It's not that I don't want to come and spend time with you over winter break, Jana, it's just that things are still so tense between us." Ron retorted matter-of-factly. "That's a lie!" Jana yelled. "I've forgiven you. And Hermione too! You just are trying to avoid me!" She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Okay, don't become Miss Drama-Queen on me, Jana. You know that we're best friends. I really care about you." Ron said. When she heard that, Hermione's heart sank. She thought he loved her.

"Really? You CARE about me? Ha! What bullshit! You've NEVER cared about ANYONE in your entire life!" Jana yelled. "You know what, Ron? Don't come! I don't want you to come! You're not welcome in my house! Later, guys." By now the tears were streaming down her face. She walked away, and with her went a little piece of Ronald Weasley's, Harry Potter's, and, standing a few feet away, the infamous Draco Malfoy's hearts.

"Bloody Hell." Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione said, in unison and sounding quite baffled.

* * *

Oooh, the cliffhanger. Tell me what you think! Will Ron and Jana get together? Will Hermione and Jana stay friends through the turmoil? YOU may decide what happens in Chappie 5! 


	5. The Vacation Disaster Part 1

The day before the winter holidays approached rapidly. Departing students rushed to pack their things and anticipated their return to their homes and families. Jana'stwin cousins would be joining her and the others at Chateau de Philigrea, the Philigrea family's large lakeside estate in Ireland. Mara and Lara Philigrea were the snobbiest most annoying girls ever known to humankind. "Well, everyone, are you ready to go? Mum's waiting in the Three Broomsticks for us." Jana said impatiently. She was waiting for Hermione and Harry, who were still feverishly packing in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was perched by the door, grumbling to himself. "Ron, if you would kindly stop bickering and sulking about maybe this could go faster." Hermione snapped. "Sorry for being the least bit perplexed that Jana invited bloody Malfoy to come along!" he shouted. "MALFOY's coming?" Harry said. "Jana, you never told me that!" "Nor I," said Hermione. "What else have you been keeping from Harry and I?" Jana snorted. "Puh-lease! Weasley found out from Pansy Parkinson-snogging Seamus Finnigan! Not from me!" Harry shut his trunk. "I'm ready. Let's get going." he said. Jana bewitched the trunks to Fortnoy Plaza and the foursome started walking towards the door. As soon as they stepped outside, they saw Draco Malfoy coming down the corridor. "Just in time, Draco, we were just about to leave." Jana said. Malfoy rushed to join them as they began descending the staircase.

As they entered the Three Broomsticks, they saw Mrs. Wren Philigrea sitting at a table drinking Firewhisky. She had six cartons of Butterbeer in a box by her feet. "Hello kids! I am Mrs. Philigrea," the woman said as she stood up with a flourish of her arm. She glanced at Jana. "Janaella, dear, how have you been? Not so much as an owl from you in three months! For all we knew you were dead!" she scolded. "A bit overprotective, isn't she?" whispered Draco to Harry. Harry snorted and Hermione gave him a sharp glare. "I'm fine mummy." Jana said, embarrassed. "These are my friends who'll be staying with us. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry, and- wait, where's Neville?" she exclaimed. "Neville went home to his gran." Ron said. "Oh. Well then, no Neville. I will owl him later to make sure he got to his gran's safely." Jana sighed. "You kids will be alone with Lara and Mara for the holidays. Dad and I will be going on a trip to the Alps." Mrs. Philigrea said. "As a matter of fact, we must Floo you to Fortnoy right away!" she shouted. Mrs. Philigrea shoved the case of Butterbeer into Hermione's hands and went over to the extinguished fireplace. They all crouched into it and Jana threw down the powder and shouted clearly, "Fortnoy Plaza, Ireland!" Suddenly they were whorled through the fires and landed on the leather sofas in the den. Two identical blonde girls chattered excitedly in the corner. One looked up and screeched, "Lara! Jana and her friends are here!" The other jumped up and screeched, "And look, Mara! They brought Butterbeer!" The five exchanged glances and all could tell that this winter break would be the strangest one ever.

* * *

So? Review! How did you like it? Predictions for Chapter 6? Post em! 


	6. The Vacation Disaster Part 2

_Best Friends Forever? _Chapter 6: Part 2 of The Vacation Disaster: In Which Involves Roommates, Bunking, Truces, Hidden Tropical Spas, Romance, Repentance, and Christmas

Back at Chateau de Philigrea, everyone was preparing for Christmas. Christmas decorations adorned the main hall. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mara and Lara were each reading a copy of Teen Bop. Ron and Hermione were quarreling over who got Harry a better Christmas present. Harry was upstairs doing who-knows-what. Draco was writing an owl to his parents in Mr. Philigrea's study. Jana was the only one not occupied, so she answered the door. A drenched Neville Longbottom stood there with a suitcase by his side. "Neville! What a surprise! I thought you were going to your Gran's!" said Jana. "She decided it would be best to spend time with friends" said Neville. Jana grabbed his suitcase. "Come in, come in!" she said and they walked into the house. Jana pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket, pointed it at her throat, and said "_Sonorus_". Then she yelled, "Everybody in the main hall! Neville's arrived!" Jana then muttered, "_Quietus_". Everyone rushed down to greet Neville. "Alright then, since we're all here let's get started. Since Neville has finally arrived, we have an even number. This is the perfect time to announce roommates! As you know on the third floor is where the bedrooms are. There are bunk beds in each of the four rooms. That means I have paired you into twos. Now, Lara and Mara will be bunking together. Hermione and I will be bunking together. Ron and Neville will be bunking together. So, that leaves Harry and Draco bunking together. Okay, well let's move our things!" And with that, the girls, Ron, and Neville rushed to relocate their stuff. Harry turned to leave and Draco grabbed his sleeve. Harry whirled around and gripped his wand. "Relax, Potter. I wanted to ask something of you." Draco said. Harry warily released his wand. "Well Potter, since there's a rather likely chance that Jana and I will go steady, and since we're roommates for the rest of the winter holidays, I thought it would only be fair to have a truce... for Jana's sake, not ours. Now, I know you hate me and I know I hate you. But please, let's try to make this work- for Jana." Draco said. Harry reluctantly agreed. The two rushed off to help each other with their trunks.

One of Jana's favorite rooms in all of Fortnoy Plaza was the Rainforest Room. This room had artificial trees all over and tropical birds housed there. In the middle of the room, there was a small clearing in which there were no trees. Just behind this clearing was a huge artificial waterfall. There was a knob on the side with which you could change the temperature of the room, the water temperature, and the sky pattern on the ceiling. The ceiling of this room was bewitched like the Great Hall ceiling at Hogwarts. Jana loved spending time alone in that room. It was the one place where she could be alone. One day, Jana decided to go hang out in the Rainforest Room, so she changed into a bathing suit and set off. None of the others knew about this room. It was expertly hidden and was protected by hexes. Once Jana arrived, she began to soak under the waterfall. She closed her eyes and let the warm water wash over her. Suddenly, she heard feet walking around. She froze. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the air suddenly reeked of hair gel. "Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Jana asked. Draco sounded shocked. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. Jana laughed. "Maybe because I can smell the stench of hair chemicals." She turned around and Draco was wearing the famous Malfoy smirk. "And what may I ask is so amusing?" Jana demanded, hands on her hips. Draco grabbed her hands. "Your beauty." he said as if in a trance. Then they kissed. At that moment, Ron wandered into the room with a small burgundy box. He saw Draco and Jana and his jaw dropped. Draco sensed a presence and turned his head. "Keep your pants on, Weaselby, we're almost thru." Draco kissed Jana on the cheek. "See you later, Jana." he said and walked out, looking pleased with himself. "You... Malfoy... TOGETHER?" Ron stammered. Jana rushed over to Ron. "What were you spying on me and Draco for?" she yelled. "I wasn't spying. I was trying to give you your Christmas present! But it's worthless now. Here, take it!" Ron shouted back, shoving the box into Jana's hands. She opened it just as he left the room. It was a silver heart-shaped locket with a golden J on it. On the back, there was engraving. It read: "RW + JP Forever". Jana burst into tears as she read. She rushed into the hall. Ron was sitting at the end, silent tears dripping down his freckled and scarlet face. He was mumbling, "I reckon Dean was right. Blimey, French girls do toy with your emotions. Nothing but foreign skanks." Jana regretted ever meeting Draco Malfoy. Spite relationships go nowhere.

On Christmas morning, everyone awoke to a pleasant surprise. Dozens of presents lay under the Christmas tree. Harry got an altitude monitor for his broom from Hermione. He got new Quidditch goggles from Ron. Draco's present was a box full of Chocolate Lightning Bolts made to look like Harry's scar. Neville explained that they were selling better than Chocolate Frogs and the cards had his biography on them. Jana gave Harry a gel that would keep his hair still throughout a Quidditch match. Neville had forgotten to get him something.

Jana had, of course, gotten the locket from Ron. Hermione gave her a subscription to Witch Weekly. Neville gave her a carton of Butterbeer. Harry gave her a smiley face necklace that sung the Muggle song "Don't Worry Be Happy". Draco gave her a set of teal dress robes and teal pearls to go with it.

Hermione got a copy of "Hogwarts, A History" from everyone. She vowed to go to Flourish and Blotts and trade them in for spell books.

Ron got Chudley Cannons memorabilia from everyone. He was the most pleased with his gifts.

Draco got nothing from everyone but Jana, who gave him a pouch for his wand. He was happy and gave Jana a kiss, which made both she and Ron go pink.

Neville got plants and Herbology books from everyone. He was the happiest of all.

Christmastime had come and gone, yet Jana and Ron were still not talking. It was time to take drastic action, and the twins had a plan. Look out on New Years Eve!


End file.
